The Sleepover
by kiarakya92
Summary: Its two years after the flock saved the world. The flock is living with Ella and her mom and Ella's having a sleepover. FAXNESS!
1. Saved by the bell

**Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of my first fanfic! So please R R!**

**2 years after saving the World and Other Extreme Sports**

**Max POV**

"MAX!" Ella screamed from her room. "I need your help!" I rushed in as fast as I could. "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't figure out which pair of pajamas to wear tonight," Ella replied.

I rolled my eyes." Is that all? You had me worried!" I said.

"Sorry," Ella mumbled, "Now help me choose!"

"Fine," I said. She held up two pairs of pajamas. One was short sleeved and blue with lollypops on it. The other was long sleeved and pink with monkeys on it. "Personally, I would go with the blue one," I told her.

"Okay, thanks," Ella said.

I went back to my room and sighed deeply. I did NOT want to go to Ella's sleepover birthday party. Don't get me wrong, I like all of Ella's friends, but I'm really not in the party mood. Earlier at school, I caught Fang making out with a girl named Kiana. (Aka the blond haired wonder) The Right after we destroyed Itex, I finally realized my feelings for Fang. Seeing him with another girl was just devastating. All of the sudden, I herd a knock on my door. "Come in," I said.

Fang came into my room and said, "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today."

"I'm fine," I mumbled  
"Max, you should know by now that you can't lie to me. Now tell me what's wrong," Fang said.

"It's nothing," I replied.

All of the sudden, the door bell rang." MAX CAN YOU GET THAT?" Ella yelled.

Saved by the bell, I thought.

"This isn't over yet," Fang said.

"We'll see about that," I replied.  
Fifteen minutes later, all of the girls were here and setting up their sleeping bags. Their names were Rebecca, Dakotah, Natalie, Abby, Tiffany, Kristin, Jennifer, Rachel, Jackie, Kaylen, and Melissa. All in all, we were in for an interesting evening.


	2. Pizza Guy

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! I'm sooo sorry about the mess up! I ment to put on in-progress. Not complete. Anyway, this one should be longer so please R R and I hope u like it!**

**Chapter 2: Pizza Guy**

"I'm hungry!" said Natalie

"Me too," said Rebecca

"Didn't we order a half an hour ago?" Kristin said

"Yay! It's free if it takes over a half an hour to get here!" Jackie said.

Ella said, "It Will have been a half an hour in 5…4…3…2…"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"DANG IT! Almost!" Ella shouted.

"I'll go get it," I said. I headed down the stairs toward the door. I opened the door and saw a hot guy standing there. He had long black hair and gorgeous light blue eyes.

"Here's your pizza," he said.

I gave him the money and said, "Here you go. Thanks."

"Any time," he said.

"Well bye," I said

"Bye," he said.

I closed the door and started to head up the stairs. I got half way up the stairs when I heard the door bell ring again. I answered it and saw the pizza guy standing there with a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Here this is for you," he said.

"Oh thanks," I replied. I closed the door and ran up stairs. When I got up stairs, I sat down on my sleeping bag and looked at the paper.

_Hey. I'm Jason. I really think you're cute and I would like you to call me some time. My numbers (678) 502-8436. I hope to see you soon!_

_-Jason_

"GIVE ME THE PIZZA!!!!" one of the Natalie's yelled.

Oops. I hadn't realized I still was holding the pizza. I set it down and the girls practically attacked it.

"What's that?" Ella said.

"Umm nothing," I replied. She grabbed it out of my hand.

"OMG this is so cool! You have to call him," Ella said.

All of the girls gathered around to read the note and they all agreed that I should call him. Hmm, maybe I should to get Fang back for making out with the blond-haired-wonder. Maybe later. All of the sudden, Mom popped into the room.

"I have business meeting tonight and I'm leaving now so I just wanted to say bye," she said.

"Bye," we all said in unison.

She left and Ella said, "I thought she would never leave. Now the boys can come over."

I said, "Boys? What boys?"

"The boys I invited to come over once mom left," Ella replied.

"I don't think mom would like that," I said.

"And that's why we don't tell her," Ella said.

"But won't the younger kids tell mom?" I asked.

"We'll sneak them in. Come on Max. You know you want to. Its not like their sleeping over or anything. Pleeeeease?" Ella said.

"Fine, but only for a few hours," I said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you," Ella said excitedly.

After a while, the boys got here. Their names were Mark, Jordon, David, Roman, Riley, R.J, and Marvin. They were extremely weird. Who on earth would invite them to a party? The whole time I kept on worrying whether or not mom would catch us. With my luck, it's bound to happen. I was just thinking about that when Gazzy burst into the room.

"What was that noise? Why are there boys in here? Dr. Martinez told me to tell her if anyone who wasn't here before was here," Gazzy said.

"Please don't tell mom," Ella said.

Oh great Just my luck!

**Sorry if you don't get the title. You will get it in the next chapter. Please R R.**


	3. Pizza Guy Fangs POV

**Pizza Guy (Fang's POV)**

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all you who reviewed. You guys are awesome. I hope you like this one so pleeeease R R!!**

**This one is Pizza guy from Fang's POV**

Max and Ella are so unreasonable. Would it really matter if we came to the party for just a little bit? I mean seriously. What are we supposed to do all night? We don't even get any pizza. They get it all. This sucks badly.

"Fang I'm board," Gazzy said.

"I know me two," Iggy said, "this isn't fair. Nudge isn't even here to keep me company."

Here we go again. Iggy has recently become obsessed with Nudge. He has been going on and on about how he missed her. (Even though she's only been at her friend's house for only a few hours) That boy needs to get it together. Even if she were here, she would be at Ella's sleepover. All of the sudden I herd the door bell ring. "I better go get that," I said. I rushed down the stairs to see that Max already answered it. It was the pizza guy with their pizza. I didn't like the way he was looking at Max so I decided to stay and keep an eye on the situation. She gave him the money and closed the door. She started heading up the stairs so I ducked behind the corner. She was coming my way and was about to see me when the doorbell rang again. She ran back down the stairs and I came out of my hiding place. She opened the door to revile the pizza guy again. He handed her a piece of paper and closed the door. This time I was smart enough to run back into my room before she started up the stairs.

"Who was at the door?" Iggy asked.

"No one. Just the pizza guy," I replied.

"Fang, are you ok?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know. The pizza guy gave Max a piece of paper and I want to know what was on it." I said.

"What do you think it said?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"What did he look like?" Iggy asked.

"He had long black hair and blue eyes," I replied.

"Well, I don't know," Iggy said.

"I have to find out," I said.

"How are you gonna do that?" Iggy asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," I replied.

After about two hours of wondering, Dr. Martinez knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said.

"I have to leave for my business meeting now so keep an eye on things. I'll be back late so don't forget to put Angel to bed," she said.

"We won't forget. I promise," I said.

She left and I said, "any ideas yet?"

"Nope," Iggy replied.

After a few more hours of pondering, I herd the door slam down stairs. I peeked out my bedroom door and saw Ella sneaking a group of boys up stairs. Then an idea hit me. Iggy got that kind of look on his face too. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"That I can't believe their invited and were not?" Iggy said.

I slapped him up side the head. "No you idiot. That we have black mail."

"What do you mean?" Iggy said.

"I mean, that they aren't gonna want Dr. Martinez to find out. We could force them to invite us," I said deviously.

"They will kill us though," Iggy said.

"That's why we send in someone who they wont kill because he's to cute," I said.

"You mean Gazzy?" Iggy said.

"Well we can't use Angel because we promised to put her to bed," I said.

"Ok then. We'll put Angel to bed and put our plan into action.

After we put Angel to bed, we went to Gazzy's room. We told him our plan and he agreed to do it. This is going to work. We listened at the door to their scared reactions. I can't wait to read the note!

**I hoped you liked it. I gonna try and update tomorrow. If not, I might not be able to post as frequently, but I will still post as soon as possible. Please read and review!**


	4. The Deal

**The Deal**

**Ok people this is more chapters then I usually post in one day! So to thank me, please read review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Warts and All From the play Honk either**

**MAX POV**

"Ok Gazzy. What's it gonna take to shut you up Gazzy?" Ella said.

"You have to let Iggy and Fang into your party," Gazzy replied.

"Oh so that's who sent you. Those little traitors!" Ella said

"Either way, pick one or the other," He said.

Ella groaned. "Fine. But tomorrow their dead!" Ella Yelled.

All of the sudden, Fang and Iggy burst into the room.

"YES! Justice!" Iggy yelled

"You. Are. So. DEAD. Tomorrow," Ella said.

"That may be, but we still have tonight," Fang said, "Ok Gazzy, you can go now."

"Ok," Gazzy said.

"Iggy, do you see what I see?" Fang asked.

"Hmm, let me think about it. Obviously not!" Iggy replied.

"Oops. Sorry Ig. Well anyways, I see Ginger Ale and sugar," Fang said happily.

"Oh no! Not the Sugar and Ginger Ale! They'll be hyper all night!" Jackie said.

"Well to bad 'cuz we are the ones with the blackmail," Iggy said.

Oh great, this is not good. Fang and Iggy BOATH on a sugar rush? At the same time? Not good. Not good at all. I've seen each of them hyper separately, and that's not good. I can't even imagine them being hyper together. They drank the ginger ale and ate the sugar faster then anyone I've ever seen. Ten minutes later, they were practically bouncing off the walls. I'm telling you, it was weird to see Fang like this. I'm used to his old show-no-emotion self. It was Hilarious though! The next thing I know, Fang and Iggy were singing a song from a Broadway musical called Warts and All. I had no idea that they knew any Broadway song. It was funny. It went like this…

_If you just sit tight on your Lilly pad_

_Each silly fad will pass_

_And those who sport this season's look_

_Will fall flat on their_

_Ask your mother what it's called_

_For fashion is a fickle thing _

_So just you wait and see_

_The day will come when we're in style_

_And I grantee_

_Out there_

_Someone's gonna love ya_

_Someone's gonna love ya _

_Warts and all_

_Out there _

_Just around the corner_

_In amongst the fauna_

_Someone's gonna fall_

_For you_

_Though I'm _

_Tyrannosaurus-Rexy_

_Some will find me sexy_

_In my way_

_Though it may take some time to find them _

_When you do you'll have a ball_

_Cuz out there somewhere _

_Someone's gonna love ya_

_Warts and all_

Omg this is sooo hilarious!

Then they started to repeat the chorus and do a kick line. I grabbed my camera and they stopped. "No don't stop," I said.

"I'm stopping cuz you have a camera now!" Fang said.

"Fine then," I said

"PIE WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!" Iggy yelled.

"Pie?" I said.

"YES PIE!" he said.

Wow, this is gonna be one heck of a night.

**Sorry this chapter is so weird. I'm in a hyper mood so I hope you liked it. By the way, I won't update unless I get 25 reviews so review people!**


	5. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 4: Truth or Dare**

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long 2 post! I've been oober busy! As always R R. I will not update until I get 40 reviws so review! I hope u like!**

**Max POV**

Twenty minutes later, Fang and Iggy were on a sugar high hangover. That was the quickest surar high I've ever seen. But that may be a good thing. But after they were done, we all got bored sick.

"What do you guys want to do?" Ella said.

"I don't know. Don't ask me!" Dakotah said.

"Mabye we sould go to bed and send the boys home," I suggested

"NO!" everyone answered at once.

"Gosh, it was just a suggestion," I mumbled.

"I know!" Natalie said.

"What?" Ella asked.

"Truth or Dare!" She yelled.

"Great idea Natalie!" Ella said.

Great just what I need. An annoying game where everyone kisses everyone because no one can think of anything else.

"Ella, Truth or Dare?" Natalie said

"Dare," she replied excitedly.

"I dare you to……. Lick the floor!" Natalie said

"EWWWWW!" Ella screamed.

Despite the disgustingness, she did it.

"Okay, truth or dare Rebecca?" Ella said.

"Umm…Dare?" she said.

"I dare you to kiss Fang!" she said.

Oh no! not again. I already had enough of Fang kissing girls for one day. She walked over to him and kissed him square on the lips. I expected him to pull away after a couple seconds, but they didn't. They kissed for a whole minute before breaking apart. I felt jealousy rage inside of me.

"Ok, Natalie, truth or dare?" Rebecca asked.

"Dare," she said.

"Ok I dare you to kiss Iggy!" Rebecca said.

Natalie went over to Iggy and kissed him on the lips then pulled away. While this was going on, my head was spinning. I couldn't get the images of Fang kissing other girls out of my head. I needed to get out of there.

"Guys, I'll be right back," I said.

"Ok max," Ella said.

I walked out and shut the door. I ran down the stairs and bolted out the door as tears were streaming down my face. I unfolded my wings and just flew for the longest time. After a while, I thought of the perfect way to get Fang back for Kissing two different girls.

I walked back in the room to find that they were all bored again.

"I'm boooooerd," Jackie said.

"Me too," Melissa said.

"I just thought of something we could do!" I said.

"What, what, what?" Ella said.

"Well, I could call Jason," I said.

"Ooh! Great idea!" Ella said.

I pulled out his number from my pocket and dialed it. It started to ring.

"Hello?" a voice said from the other end.

"Hi Jason? This is Max. you know , you gave my your number," I said.

"Oh yeah. Hi," He said.

"I was wondering. Me and my sister are having a party and we wanted to know it you wanted to come," I said.

"Um sure. I be there in a little bit," he said.

"ok then, bye," I said.

"Bye."

"Omg this is so cool," Ella said.

"Yeah soooo cool," Kristin said.

Fang just had this weird look on his face. Well take that!

I hoped you liked it! Please R R


	6. Fangs Little Outburst

**Chapter 6: Fangs little outburst**

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much 4 all the reviews. I luv all of you who have reviewed. This time I'm going for 55 reviews so REVIEW PEOPLE!! I hope you like this chapter. **

**MAX POV**

About 15 minutes later, Jason finally came. I showed him upstairs and when all of the girls saw him they kept whispering to me about how cute he was.

"Max what should we do now?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do Jason?" I asked.

"I really don't know. Maybe we can all just relax and talk," he suggested

"Ok then," I said.

Jason and I sat down on the bed and started taking. I said, "So what are your hobbies?"

"Um I like football," he said

"That's cool. What else?" I said

"Nothing. Just football," he said

And that's how it went on. All he did was talk about football. This was so boring. But I had to do it. I had to do it to make Fang jealous. I decided to kick the flirting up a notch. I scooted closer to him and put my hand on his knee.

"What the heck are you doing?" Fang said from across the room.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You know what I mean," he replied.

"Fang, can I see you in the hall for a moment?" I asked

"Whatever," he said.  
We walked into the hall and we walked down stairs.

I asked," What the heck is your problem?"

"I don't have the problem, you do," He replied.

"What did I do?" I yelled.

"You wanna know what you did? You randomly call some guy you just met and invited him over. Then, if that isn't enough, you go and act to flirty around him. Are you an idiot?" Fang yelled.

"No I'm not. I have the right to flirt with whomever a want. And you can't change that," I yelled back.

"Whatever," Fang said.

"Do you even care so much anyways?" I asked

He was silent.

"You don't even have an answer to that question," I said.

"Because I…. Never mind," He said.

"Tell me," I said.

He just walked away. He walked out the back door and slammed it shut. A couple seconds later, I saw him fly by the window.

When I got back up stairs, everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Um next time you wanna have a private conversation, try not to yell so loud," Ella said

I felt myself blush. "Um how much did you guys hear?" I asked.

"Pretty much all of it," she said

"Oh," I said.

"I have to go now. Nice talking to you Max," Jason said

"Ok then. Bye," I said

"Bye"

I wonder what made Fang go off like that. Maybe he likes me and was jealous. Nah, he wouldn't like me. He made out with the blond-haired-wonder. I wonder what it was he was gonna say.

_Maybe he was gonna say he loves you_

I groaned inwardly. Not the voice, or shall I say Jeb.

**I haven't herd from you in a while. Trust me. Fang doesn't love me.**

_Yes he does._

**You know what? Go away!**

And you know what? He did for once.

"Max are you ok?" Ella asked.

"Ya I'm fine," I said.

"Ok. I'm sorry guys, but you have to go. My mom will be home from the business meeting any minute," Ella said.

So the guys left, and we decided to settle down.


	7. Oh No! Not Flyboys!

**Chapter 7: Oh No! Not Flyboys!**

**Hey everyone! I wanted 55 reviews, but I only got 50. ******** . But I couldn't wait that long to post so here you go. I hope you like it. Enjoy! ******

**Max POV**

After a while, Mom came home.

"How is the sleepover going?" she asked

"Fine," Ella replied.

"What did you do the whole time?" she asked

"Um, we talked," Ella said

"What about?" Mom asked

"Um stuff. Like school and boys," Ella answered.

"Oh, ok. I'll be down stairs if you need me," she said

So she left and Ella let out a big sigh of relief.

"Man. For a minute there, I thought she caught us or something," Ella said.

"Well we didn't so ever mention it again," I Said

"Ok," she replied,"Um Max, Where's Fang?"

"I don't know. He left after the fight," I said

"Oh. Is he coming back anytime soon?" Ella asked

"I really don't know," I replied.

"Oh," she said.

So we just sat there for a couple of minutes in silence. All of the sudden, we herd a knock on the window. I opened the curtains only to see Fang. I was about to yell at him for using his wings to get up there, but then I saw he used a latter.

"What do you want?" I asked him

"I want you to let me in," he replied.

"Why should I," I asked.

"Because if you don't we'll both be in serious trouble," He replied.

I let him in and told him I needed to speak with him in the hallway. We went in the hallway and down the stairs again.

"What's wrong this time?" I asked.

"I was out flying and I saw something weird on the ground. It was tall but it didn't look like a human. I decided to check it out. I looked at it, and saw that it was a flyboy," Fang said.

"A flyboy? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Defiantly sure," Fang said

"But we destroyed Itex. How could this be?" I asked.

"I really don't know. Maybe there are a few left," he said

Well anyways, we need to go check it out," I said," Should we wake the rest of the flock?" I asked.

"I wouldn't. It's almost midnight and they are sound asleep," Fang replied.

"Ok let's kick some flyboy butt," I said.

I went back in to the room and told the girls I would be back in a little bit. They said okand Fang and I left to go kick flyboy butt.

A couple minutes later, we were in the air. Fang was leading me in the direction in wcich he saw the flyboys.

"Fang?" I said

"Ya Max?" he asked

What were you going to say back at the house in the hallway?" I said

"Nothing," he said, "So did I miss anything interesting while I was gone?"

"Don't change the subject on me," I said," Now tell me what you were going to say,"

He sighed. "Ok. I was gonna say that I lo…."

Just then, a flyboy attacked him.


	8. Authors Note

Aaaaah! I'm soooo sorry I haven't posted in forever. You have NO idea how busy I've been. I'm usually only home for 2 hours each day! It's crazy. But I'm skipping school today so I'm going to post hopefully. But the thing is, I have writers block. So please give me ideas very soon because I have to leave in a little bit. So give me ideas in reviews and I might post it if l I like it. Which I probably will so send them! Please? I beg of you. :) thanks!

Fangesgirl24601


	9. Never Sleep at a Sleepover

**Never sleep at a sleepover!**

**I'm soooo bored and have nothing to do for once. Thus, I'm posting! I'm really sorry I haven't posted in forever! I've had track and Wizard of Oz practice so I've been extremely busy! I barely have time to think anymore. I hope you like it. Please read and review as always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride (I wish I did though!) I don't even own the girls at the sleepover! They're all my real life friends. I do own the plot though (most of it)**

**MAX POV:**

Flyboys? Here? This is just great. And right when Fang was about to tell me something! Could this night possibly get ANY worse? Fang threw a punch at the flyboy, but he dodged it. The flyboy tried to kick me but I grabbed his leg and tried to knock him out of the air. That didn't work so well, because he just kicked me with his other foot. Right in the stomach too!

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"Are you okay?" Fang yelled.

"Yeah I'm fine," I yelled back.

Fang and I both went after the flyboy at the same time. Fang punched him while I kicked him in the spot where no guy wants to be kicked. He winced in pain and fell out of the sky and crash landed on the ground.

"Well that took care of him, "I said, "Now what was it you were going to say?"

"Nothing," Fang said.

"Come on, tell me now!" I pleaded.

"Nope. Sorry," He said. Grrrrrrr! Fang really needs to stop being so stubborn! We headed back to the house after that. Neither of us said a word. 

When we got back to the house, mom was furious. 

"What the heck were you doing out so late?" mom asked. We would have told her, but we were back in Ella's room and we couldn't say it in front of all the girls.

"I'm sorry mom. I can't say right now. I'll tell you later," I replied.

"No! You will tell me now," she said, "I told you not to leave the house. How could you do this?"

"I really am sorry mom. It won't happen again," I said.

"Dr. Martinez, can I see you in the hall for a moment? I'll explain everything," Fang said.

"Okay you better," mom replied.

As soon as they left, I was bombarded with questions like "where did you two go?" and "are you and Fang secretly dating?" to all of which, I remained silent. While they were asking the questions, I kept wondering to myself what Fang was going to say. I can't believe he won't tell me. Stupid flyboys! They ruined everything!

"Max? You there?" Ella asked after I started to doze off in my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just really tired," I replied.

"Well you can't go to sleep yet," Ella said, "the nights just begun!"

"Its two o'clock am! I think its time to settle down and go to sleep," I said.  
"No! We have to stay up all night!" Ella said.

"You girls can. I'm going to sleep. Night," I said.

"Night," all the girls mumbled. And so I went to sleep

When I woke up, it was still dark. I didn't hear any sound coming from the girls. They must have followed my example and went to bed, I thought. I went to sit up and take a look at the girls and make sure they were still there. Sure enough, they were. Only they were sitting in a circle around my sleeping bag. "What is going on?" I asked.

"You'll see," Ella replied with an evil grin.

Just then I realized they must have done something to me. I went to unzip my sleeping bag and it wouldn't unzip. Then I realized they tied me up in it. "Why the heck did u tie me up?" I asked.

"You'll see," Ella said again.

They turned on the lights to revel a couple of girls with a bottle of something sticky in their hands. Ella had tape, Rebecca had honey, Dakotah had hair gel, Jackie had glue, and Natalie had the only thing that wasn't sticky, which was a box of make up. "What are you guys doing with that stuff," I asked hoping they weren't going to do what I thought they were going to do..

"Its time for a make over," Ella said deviously.

**Finally finished with another chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm just really busy. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcomed. I need all the help I can get!**


	10. The Rescue

The Rescue

**The Rescue **

**Wow was I in a weird mood when I wrote this one. This is what happens when I don't get enough sleep at night. So I apologize for the weirdness of it. Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride (though I wish I did)**

MAX POV

"What do u mean a make over?" I asked.

"I mean just that," Ella replied. The girls started coming towards me we all there make over weapons and attacked me. I tried to scream, but the duct tapped my mouth before I could shout HELP!! Dakotah came at me with the hair gel and squirted the whole bottle in my hair. Then she took a brush and started to fluff my hair and eventually spiked it up. Then Rebecca poured all the honey in my hair and all over my body. Oh my gosh this stuff is so sticky! Natalie took the box of make up and passed some of it to each girl. I tried to yell "NO!!" but the only thing that could be heard from behind the duct tape was the sounds of my muffled screams. If only someone would help me……

FANG POV

"I'm booooooooooored!" Iggy said for the millionth time in the past ten minutes.

"I know that! What else is new," I said.

"We need to sneak in again or something. Or maybe beg Dr. Martinez to force them to let us in," Iggy suggested.

"No. lets just grab a movie or something and relax," I suggested.

"Oh come on! I know the only reason you won't go is because of Max," He said.

"So what?" I said

'Grrrrrrr! Come on!" he begged.

"Fine. You go ask though. I don't feel like walking all the way down the stairs," I said.

"Fine then," Iggy said.

He walked out the door and I sat on my bed. Then I started thinking. There is no way I could tell Max I love her. It would make things to weird. Plus, that would mean I have to show emotion. And we can't have that can we? I walked over to my ipod and grabbed it off my desk. I turned it on tried to find a good song to listen to. I saw bohemian Rhapsody and turned it on as loud as I could. I sat there and listened to the song when half way through, it ran out of batteries. "Dang it!" I yelled. I took the head phones out of my ears only to hear a strange noise. I listened closely and I couldn't figure out what it was. All of the sudden, Iggy burst into the room.

"She said yes! Now they can't kick us out!" Iggy yelled with excitement.

"SHHHH!! Do you hear that?" I asked him.

"Yeah I do. It sounds like muffled screams of someone with duct tape over their mouth," he said

"How can you tell?" I asked

"I don't really know," he said

"Can you tell where it's coming from?" I asked

"Yup," he said

He was silent for a moment

"Are you going to tell me or what?" I asked

"You know, I was going to, but you didn't ask," he said.

"Will you tell me where the scream is coming from?" I asked

"No," he said

"And why not?" I asked

"Because you didn't say please," he said with a smile on him face.

I groaned and said, "Will you PLEASE tell me?"

"Thank you. And they're coming from the girls room," he said

"What do you think happened? Do you think flyboys have the girls tied up?" I asked franticly.

"Nope. I hear giggles. I think the girls are pulling a prank," I said.

"Well then, let's see what's going on," I said as we headed out.

We walked down the hallway and to the girl's room. Now I could hear the giggling. We burst into the room to find Max tied up and the rest of the girls surrounding her. Max had make up all over her face and sticky goo all over her.

"Don't worry Max! I'll save you," I called out without thinking

"When I asked for help, I ment someone who could actually help," she mumbled

"Hey!" I yelled

"I was just kidding! Sheesh!" Max said

I ran over to her, grabbed her, and threw her over my shoulder. Iggy ran in, grabbed all of there sticky stuff and ran out the door. We ran into my room and locked the door. I set Max down on the bed and me and Iggy untied her.

"Thanks guys," She said.

"Any time," I said

"The thing is, now I can't go back in there. Can I crash here for the night?" she asked.

"Sure," I said

"I'll get some pillows and sleep on the floor. You guys can have the bed," She said

She ran out the door and sprinted down the stairs. Two minutes later, she came running back up the stairs with pillows and blankets. She ran into the room just as the girls came out of the room with more duct tape and started running toward her. She shut and locked the door just as the girls got there. They started banging on the door.

"This is going to be a long night," I said

**So did u enjoy? Please tell me by reviewing :) and yay for spring break!!**


	11. The Backstabber

Hey everyone

**Chapter 10: The Backstabber **

**Hey everyone! Yay for spring brake! That means new chapters!! :) I hope you like it! I really don't know how it's going to turn out because I'm really tired from track at nine o'clock this morning! So please be nice and tell me if I got something wrong. And please tell me what you really think of it. Be honest. I don't mind constructive criticism because it helps me :) But please review and ideas are welcomed (and yes Natalie at some point I am going to use the flying pig idea like I promised. Just give me time) :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride though I wish I did. I don't own any of the other characters (besides myself) either.**

**Claimer: I do own most of the story plot though with help from friends and fans :)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

MAX POV

Wow! I can't believe the girls tied me up! I nearly started crying because it reminded me so much of the school. And Ella should know that. I ran down stairs as fast as I could and grabbed some blankets and pillows. I ran back up stairs and as soon as I was up them, the girls burst out of their room. They chased me into Fangs room and I got in just in time to shut and lock the door. They started banging on it and screaming. This is going to be a long night.

"I need a shower desperately! Can I use your shower? It will only take a second. I just need to rinse off," I asked

"Sure," Fang answered.

I jumped in the shower and rinsed off as fast as I could, I took the towel fang gave me and wrapped it around me. Then it hit me. I don't have any clothes. And my pajamas and they're all dirty! Dang it! I stuck my head out the door. "Umm Fang," I said

"Yeah Max?" he said

"I need you to do me a favor," I said

"Sure. What is it?" he asked

"I need u to go into a dangerous place for me," I said

"Where's that?" he asked

"The hall way," I said

"NOOOOOOOO!!" he yelled

"Yes! I need clothes from my room. I know all the girls are still in the hallway, but please do this," I said.

"Fine," he said

FANGS POV

I can't believe Max asked me to go in the dangerous place and get her clothes! Does she realize I might not come back alive? "Iggy, if I'm not back in 5 minutes, come in after me," I said

"Okay," he said

I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. I opened it and all the girls stepped back to see who it was. They all ran to the door and Iggy shut and locked it just in time. I bolted for Max's room and locked the door. The girls were banging on the door trying to get in. I grabbed some clothes out of her drawers and stuffed them in a bag. I unlocked the door and bolted out. As soon as I did though, the girls over powered me and dragged me back to the room. They tied me up and threw me on the bed.

"You ruined the fun we were having with Max. Now we are going to have fun with you," Ella said in an eerie voice.

"What the heck are you people on," I asked while trying to break free. You think simple ropes wouldn't be able to keep a bird man down, but they were doing a pretty good job of it.

"Oh silly Fang. Get the make up girls," Ella said

"No! Not the make up!" I screamed.

"Yes the make up!" she said. Natalie handed her the make up and she took it all out of the bag. Each of the girls grabbed some make up and attacked me with it. I pretty much and 10 pounds of goop on my face by the time they were done. Gross! All of the sudden, Iggy burst into the room.

"Hey! I can't believe u started without me!" he yelled. What? He was in on this? That little backstabber!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Finally finished! It's a little weird, but that's what happens when I'm bored and have had too much Easter candy! So anyways, please read and review as always. **

**Peace out,**

**Fangsgirl24601 :)**


	12. Another Authors note sorry!

Hey

**Hey! I'm really sorry I haven't updated since before spring break!! I feel really bad about that. But one, I've been so busy it's not even funny! And two, I'm all out ideas!**

**So here's the thing. I'm going to have a contest!! XD! Since I'm having total writers block, you guys are going to write the next chapter! I'm going camping for 2 weeks and I'll have no computer so this contest is going to be open until the 27****th**** when I get back. You can message or email your entries to me and the best will be the next chapter!! I'm really sorry about this, but I'm having major writers block. This will be the last time I hold a contest like THIS, but I would appreciate if you do this!**

**I will put on there that you wrote it if you win!**

**These pairings are allowed:**

**Max/fang and Iggy/nudge**

**Please keep it not totally insane, no slashing, and respect the rest of the story!! Please and thank you **

**-Vampirewhisper1**

**(Ps. I changed my pen name. It was fangsgirl24601)**


	13. Aww! Your so pretty!

**Aaaaah!!!!!! I'm sorrrry!!! I haven't written in forever!! You have no idea how busy I've been. I was gone all summer. But now its thanksgiving break and I have time. Haha. So now, I'm in a writing mood so here you go! Another chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride….yet. I'm working on it though…I don't own any of the sleepover girls either. Although, Natalie told me a long time a go I could own her and I own my self so HA!**

**^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^**

**Fangs POV**

"You lying, evil little freak! I'm gonna kill you now you know! But what I wanna know why though," I said.

"I wanted to do something interesting so I made an agreement with the girls," Iggy said almost evil like.

He went into the hall and grabbed a bag of something and brought it in. he turned it upside down and poured out a bunch of clothes, or more specifically, a dress, a bra, and high heels. Ella and Rebecca worked on my hair and put make up on my while the other girls fit me into one of Max's dresses that she was forced to buy. While Iggy was putting some clip on earrings on my ears, I said to him, "You better learn to sleep with your eyes open or you will never wake at all…"

"Whatever, it's all worth it in the end," he replied

"It's not worth it for me though!" I said angrily.

"All you wanted to do was sit around and mope and I don't handle moping well. I wanted to do something so I'm doing it," he said.

"Was it really worth betraying your best friend though?" I said.

"Yes. Yes it was," he said.

After that, they were finished. They didn't let me look in the mirror, so I wondered what I looked like. Whatever I look like, I really hope that Max never sees me like this. Just as I thought that, they dragged me out of the room and into the hallway. They grabbed a portable camera and snapped about 10 pictures of me. Then, they took me to the door of my room, where Max was sitting inside, waiting for me to get back with her clothes. They went into the room and dragged me in with them. On my bed sat max with a blanket around her and a pair of my pajama pants and one of my tee-shirts on. She took one look at me and started laughing her head off. She laughed and laughed until she started crying because she was laughing so hard. After about five minutes, she finally stopped and apologized for laughing so hard.

"It was just so unusually funny and that just made my night! Thanks!" she said as she walked out of the room to grab some clothes. "Oh and Fang," she said, "You do make a pretty girl!" She walked into the room again and strait to the bathroom to change. They left me in the hall and went back into the room to think of more ideas for other pranks. As soon as Max got out of the bathroom, I ran in there to take a shower. It took about 30 minutes to get all of the gunk out of my hair. When I finally got out, I gave Max her dress back and climbed into my bed when it hit me. "Umm Max?"

"Yes Fang?"

"Where's Iggy?" I asked worriedly. Right when I said that, he burst out of the closet and ran out the door screaming "The flying pigs are coming!" and that's the last we saw of him for about an hour.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Did you like? I was really bored and Natalie really wanted me to use a flying pig. So please Review and tell me what you think!!! :D**

**Ps. Yes I changed my pen name again. **

"**Ill try to write again soon. I don't think I have youth chorus or dance all this week so I should be good!**

**Peace out! ^.^**


End file.
